Sayonara
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic. Sonrie de nuevo para mi. Besame una ultima vez para recordarlo. Podremos reunirnos nuevamente. Gracias por amarme.... adios.


_Ke onda!!!!!....._

_No, no me maten!!!..... Al menos no todavía ^^. Se que no tengo vergüenza al venir aquí y no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, pero… no esperen, no tengo excusas esta vez xD._

_Andaba ensayando, bueno, no es precisamente la palabra que busco…. Practicando, si eso, para el concurso de OneShot del club, y quería ver si aun funciono para DxS o si ya estoy oxidada definitivamente y debería pensar en retirarme para esta pareja._

_Pasemos al fic!! Y lo admito, le copie eso de poner la canción a Ely… no te enojes chika ^^._

_**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantomm y sus personajes son copyright de sus respectivos autores. El uso de ellos aquí es por mero y puro entretenimiento. Sayonara es copyright de **L'arc~en~Ciel**_

* * *

**Sayonara**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**By: Shannon. **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nuevamente la miraba. Mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello con sus frágiles brazos y escondía un poco la cabeza en su pecho. Apretó un poco más su agarre y disminuyo la velocidad. El negro cabello de la chica cosquilleaba un poco la parte que quedaba descubierta de su cuello.

-Danny- Hablo la mujer entre sus brazos- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo veras- contesto Daniel monótonamente

Ella, molesta por la respuesta, asintió con el ceño fruncido y miro hacia el frente. Las nubes, blancas y abultadas, adornaban el azulado cielo de aquella mañana de primavera, millones, como si de una parvada de pájaros se tratara. Viro la cabeza y la recargo en el hombro de su compañero; miro el camino que dejaban atrás. Los edificios, las casas, los automóviles, el estruendo de la ciudad.

Suspiro. Y regreso la cabeza al pecho de Daniel.

_Habataku tsubasa wo hirogeteku chiisana sora e_

_Shizuka ni jidai wa ugoite  
Kono asa ni wakare wo tsurete kita yo  
Kaze ni nosete_

Continuaron volando por un rato mas, el panorama cambio del ambiente citadino a uno lleno de pasto y árboles. De repente, después de un momento, que a Samantha se le antojo eterno, Daniel aterrizó en un amplio espacio solo cubierto por pasto. Frente a este, se hallaba un campo de flores de diferentes colores y formas, y a su espalda un frondoso bosque lleno de robles, arces y gran variedad de árboles.

Reconocía el lugar sin lugar a dudas.

Ahí, justo en ese pequeña colina, Daniel le había entregado el anillo que aun adornaba su mano… sonrió inconscientemente mientras observaba los alrededores y contemplaba Amity Park desde aquella maravillosa vista. Se percato en el momento de mover un poco la cabeza de aquel campo de flores. Frunció un poco sus cejas; no recordaba aquel llamativo adorno en ese lugar.

-Acaban de florecer- murmuro Danny sin siquiera mirarla.

Samantha lo miro con picardía -¿Me has traído aquí a mirar las flores?- dijo irónicamente.- Gracias Danny. Pero bien sabes que no me agradan demasiado.

Daniel no contesto. Aun con la mirada gacha dos aros luminosos rodearon su cintura para después dividirse y dirigirse hacia opuestas direcciones. Aquel traje negro fue sustituido unos pantalones azules y remera blanca y los blancos cabellos por unos negros. El fantasma dio paso al chico.

Sin encarar aun a la chica se sentó sobre el pasto.-Sam, por favor siéntate- Dijo.

Samantha lo miro confusa. _¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?_ Escrutándolo con la mirada obedeció el mandato. Lentamente, dio unos cuantos pasos pasa ubicarse al lado del hombre y se sentó con calma. Aun lo observaba atentamente.

El muchacho de ojos azul celeste no hablo. Tampoco volteo a mirar a su compañera en ninguna ocasión. Sam, harta de aquel silencio, solo suspiro. Ambos observaron la ciudad que era testigo de su historia juntos, de su vida. Miraban como esta seguía su curso, como continuaba con sus actividades diarias.

-¿Me dirás porque estamos aquí?- cuestiono la chica

El chico fantasma la observo por primera ocasión. –Si- susurro –Veras, Sam… yo…

Callo de nueva cuenta. No podía decir aquello. Simplemente no podía. Tampoco quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era necesario. Ella no se merecía eso, el no se lo merecía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos pasaron a ser blancos. _Fuerza_. Era lo que necesitaba. _Valor_. Tan solo un poco de aquello. _Frialdad. _O nunca podría decirlo.

_Bokura wa kizukanu furi wo shite itan da ne tabun...  
Mujaki ni hashaide ita kedo  
Kono toki wo dokoka de mitsumete ita_

La chica Manson solo bajo la mirada y dejo que su negro cabello creara una barrera entre ambos. Sabía lo que vendría. Venia intuyéndolo desde hacia tiempo. Desde que sus abrazos dejaron de transmitir calidez; a partir de que sus caricias pasaron a ser simples roces, cual viento a una pequeña flor. Y lo confirmo cuando sus besos ya no transfirieron amor.

Todo había acabado.

Lo supo desde hace tiempo, lo temió por mucho rato, lo vivía en ese instante.

Ahora era ella quien cerraba los ojos, quien evitaba el rostro de su pareja.-Solo dilo….- susurro, y no pudo estar segura de si el la había escuchado o no.

Una mueca de dolor adorno las facciones del aludido. Sabia que le hacia daño. El solo se lastimaba a si mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo, aquello era algo que no podía ser llevado a cabo. La lastimaría más si continuaba de esa manera.

El se iría. Y no podía cambiar eso.

-Sam, escúchame, por favor… yo no…-

-¡Dilo de una vez, maldita sea!

Sam acuno su cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Porque Daniel no le ahorraba todo ese sufrimiento? ¿Por qué simplemente no se limitaba a decirle que ya no la quería y se marchaba? ¿Para que torturarla de esa manera tan cruel? Una ráfaga de viento pasó justo su lado, y su larga cabellera se alboroto hacia el muchacho.

_Mou ichido waratte misete komaranaide  
Kyou wa otonashiin da ne  
Ano koro e kaeritai kedo...  
Mata aeru ne arigatou  
Sore made...  
Sayounara_

-Perdóname. –Musito él.

La chica paso rápida y casi imperceptiblemente la mano derecha por sus ojos violáceos, limpio con el dorso las traicioneras lágrimas que se habían acumulado y sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, suspiro, y miro a Daniel.

-No.-Dijo con voz firme- No te preocupes…- Bajo la mirada, intimidada por aquellos azulados ojos. –ambos sabíamos que pasaría, ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento- dijo de nuevo- Pero no puedo… evitarlo. –Miro nuevamente sus pies- Tengo que irme.

-¿Irte?- pregunto sorprendida -¿A dónde?

-Vancouver- murmuro.-Con mis padres y Jazz.- levanto la mirada y volvió a clavarla en ella –No puedo dejar que vayan solos, Sam. Entiéndelo, por favor.

-Comprendo.- contesto.

Y las lagrimas, traicioneras y mezquinas, se desbordaron por sus ojos color violeta y rodaron sobre sus blancas mejillas. Algunas cayeron sobre el dorso de su mano, otras mas quedaron varadas en la comisura de su labios, y algunas, hábiles y aventureras, siguieron su camino cuesta abajo hasta perderse en el escote de la gótica. Danny, acongojado por verla llorando, llevo su mano hasta su rostro y gentilmente aparto las gotas saladas que caían de sus ojos.

-No llores- musito acunando su rostro con ambas manos- No por mi.- frunció el seño.- Por nadie.

Verla en ese estado; tan frágil, tan lastimada, le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer por mas que lo intentara. Se dedico a limpiar el único signo de que aquello le dolía y era como si pagara una penitencia, pues con cada lágrima que arrancaba de su rostro, otra se acumulaba en el suyo.

Sabía que no resistirá más. Si continuaba viéndola desmoronarse de aquella manera no podría evitar el llorar frente a ella. Y no se permitiría aquello. Debía ser fuerte. Por el, por ella. Por ambos. Acaricio su cabello con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha continuaba en su cara. Miro directamente sus hermosos ojos violetas y pudo notar en ellos varios sentimientos encontrados. Dolor. Ira. Vació. Tristeza. Comprensión. Desesperanza. Resentimiento.

Y la realidad le golpeo directamente a la cara cual puñetazo de algún fantasma.

Creía que ya no la amaba.

¡Pero que estupidez más grande! ¿Cómo dejar de querer a lo único que en verdad lo hacia feliz? ¿Cómo dejar de amar a la razón de su existencia? Era una chica muy tonta si en verdad pensaba que podía ser desterrada de su corazón medio muerto tan fácilmente.

-Te quiero- le dijo con convicción- Te amo como no te lo imaginas. Pero no puedo quedarme. Y no quiero hacerte daño. No más. – Nuevamente aquel nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con claridad –Lo mejor será que terminemos.

-No…- murmuro ella- No te preocupes por mi.- dijo aun llorando un poco.

-Me encantaría…- volvió a hablar Fenton atropelladamente - Me gustaría…. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, volver al principio. Revivir cada uno de los momentos que he vivido a tu lado. Lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y me aseguraría de jamás lastimarte. Pero no puedo.

Un nuevo ataque de llanto inundo a la joven mujer. Danny, acaricio sus mejillas –No. Quédate tranquila, por favor. – hizo un intento por sonreírle lo suficientemente creíble posible.

Ella solo asintió. Y cerró sus ojos. Ya no quería llorar. No quería seguir sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al escucharlo hablar. Ya estaba cansada de todo eso. Estaba harta de mirarlo, de sentirlo, de verle los ojos y perderse en el océano profundo que estos eran; de escucharlo disculparse; de creerle que la quería.

Estaba harta de amarlo. Y lo estaba aun mas, de saber que jamás podría hacer nada al respecto.

_Maichiru hanabira ga waratteru  
Kazari ni saigo no kuchizuke wo!  
Damatte itara namida ga koborete shimaisou dakara  
Onegai_

Daniel, tomo su barbilla delicadamente y lo obligo a mirarlo. –Volveré- dijo lenta y claramente –Cuando la próxima primavera aparezca en Amity Park, yo regresare.- Sonrió calidamente –Y, quizás, si es que tu aun lo deseas, podremos reunirnos nuevamente.

No contesto. Fenton, molesto por su silencio tomo nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo.

-No lo hagas- Rogó ella

-Solo quiero poder grabar en mi memoria uno de tus besos.- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Los apretó tiernamente. Como si temiera hacerla pedazos con tan simple gesto, como si fuese una simple ilusión que se desvanecería entre sus brazos si no la trataba con delicadeza. Samantha, presa de sus instintos y deseos, llevo sus manos a su cuello y enrosco sus dedos en su negro cabello mientras entreabría sus labios y atrapaba entre estos el inferior del chico. De ser un simple y tierno gesto se había convertido en uno fiero, necesitado, apasionado. Fue como robarle al cielo un pedazo muy pequeño de felicidad. Se separo renuente para poder respirar.

-Sonríe- pidió el chico fantasma –Sonríe de nuevo para mi.

Y ella obedeció. Le ofreció una triste sonrisa que, si bien no fue lo mejor que tenia y podía dar, el recibió gustoso y correspondió con otra. Nuevamente, beso sus labios con ternura, aunque en esta ocasión, solo permitió un ligero y efímero roce entre sus bocas.

Un humo muy conocido por la pareja de jóvenes salio de la boca de Fenton. Este gruño molesto, se levanto, y nuevamente los aros de luz lo rodearon para pasar de ser un chico a un fantasma.

-Te llevare a casa- comento el.

-No- contesto Samantha.- No es necesario. Prefiero caminar, si no te importa

Cabeceo. Y le dio la espalda. Sam, se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones. Seco nuevamente sus lágrimas y se encamino hacia su hogar.

-¿Sam?- le llamo Phantom

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono confusa, dándose media vuelta para observarlo.

Danny también se volteo y la miro con dulzura -Por amarme. –Sus ojos transmitieron convicción –Volveré. Hasta entonces… - Y despego el vuelo.

_  
Mou ichido waratte misete furuenaide  
Kao wo agete goran  
Atarashii kisetsu ga kitara  
Mata aeru ne arigatou  
Ai shite kurete...  
Sayounara_

-Adios… - murmuro ella tristemente.

* * *

Yeah!! Etto…. Jaja, sep, ahí termina… Caray, que asco de fic. Cursi ¿Quién habría pensado que yo escribiría algo tan cursi? Me escupo a mi misma... Ahora si ya pueden golpearme jaja.

Quería que transmitiera los sentimientos que menciono en el fic, o al menos la tristeza, pero eso ya lo juzgaran cada uno de ustedes. Aunque creo que da mas risa que otra cosa xD

¿Les gusto?, ¿Les dio asco?, ¿Aun tengo el toque para DP?, ¿Debería dedicarme a otra cosa? Todas las respuestas en un comentario, onegai shimasu!!!... ¿Qué mas iba a decir?... mmm… ha ya me acorde… que se me olvido xD. En fin, solo quería saber si aun sirvo para esto de DP. Por favor, me harían muy feliz si me lo dijesen.

Felices Navidades a todas!!!! Espero que las disfruten en compañía de todos los que aman y que el bastando panzón de Santa les traiga todo lo que quieran. –Yo pediré un RobPattz… pero como el gordo jamás me trajo lo que le pedí ¬¬..- : Bueno, son mis delirios, deberían saber que estoy loca xD.

¿Qué *%&/($&6 dice la canción? Bien, aquí la traducción. Yo misma la hice, así que pido disculpas si no se… entiende muy bien. Pero el mensaje esta muy claro. ^-^

_**Adiós.**_

_**L'arc~en~Ciel**_

_Batiendo sus alas, el tiempo se traslada silenciosamente_

_Hacia el pequeño cielo._

_Trayendo una despedida esta mañana_

_En el viento._

_Probablemente no pretendía que lo notáramos…_

_Juntos nos hicimos los inocentes, pero,_

_En cierto sentido, esperábamos ese momento_

_Sonríe de nuevo para mí, no te preocupes,_

_Mantente tranquilo este día, ¿puedes?_

_Quiero volver a aquel entonces, pero…_

_Podremos reunirnos de nuevo, gracias_

_Hasta entonces…._

_Adiós._

_Ríe entre los pétalos esparcidos de las flores_

_Bésame una última vez para recordarlo_

_Siento que llorare si guardo silencio, así que_

_Por favor_

_Sonríe de nuevo para mí, no tiembles._

_Mira hacia arriba_

_Cuando una nueva estación venga_

_Podremos reunirnos de nuevo. Gracias_

_Por amarme…_

_Adiós._


End file.
